Glaceon
Glaceon is the seventh of Eevee's eight evolutions, and has the best ranged attacks of all the evolutions. With a huge variety of ranged moves and a number of attacks that can either slow down a target or even freeze them in place, a good Glaceon is one of the toughest Eeveelutions to defeat of all. However, they have several notable weaknesses, which leads to the average Glaceon having the shortest lifespan of all the Eevee Elite members. Pokedex Information Glaceon evolves in a similar manner to Leafeon, by using a stationary Icy Stone. These are very rare and only in very cold (and often mountainous) climates, making them not only hard to find but much harder to access than Moss Stones. This makes Glaceon the second rarest of the eight evolutions, only after Sylveon due to its currently unknown evolution method. There are four known Icy Stones- one in Sinnoh, one in Unova, one in Almia, and one in Oblivia. It is suspected there is at least one more in the mountains north on Kanto and Johto, but its location hasn't been discovered yet. Glaceon have a form of control over ice, not only being able to create it at will but also being able to absorb the ice to regain a small fraction of the energy the put into creating it. Usually this doesn't have much of an impact on a battle, but some support Glaceons will use the ability to create and destroy walls of ice to change the battlefield to their liking. The most common form of ice control is in the creation of various kinds of ice armor. Glaceon's ability is Snow Cloak. During various kinds of winter weather such as snow or sleet, or during a hailstorm, Glaceon's evasion rises significantly. Combined with their light-colored fur, during a heavy snowstorm fighting against a Glaceon becomes all but immpossible. Unfortunately, this ability doesn't take effect very often, although some Glaceon will summon winter weather to make themselves stronger when they have no allies around. Glaceon are the second smallest of the evolutions, being only slightly larger than Jolteon due to their tail, and having the same height as Jolteon at 2'7" or 0.8 meters. Despite their size, however, they are slightly on the heavy side at 57.1 pounds or 25.9 kilograms, putting them right in the middle of the eight evolutions weight-wise. As a result, despite their puny size, their weight gives them a small amount of staying power should they be forced into close-range fighting. Glaceon's highest stat is Special Attack, which is the same as Espeon. However, Glaceon's other stats are very different from Espaon's- the second-highest stat is Defense, with a respectable Special Defense to back it up. This combination of high ranged firepower and decent defenses makes a Glaceon who can control the distance between themselves and their enemies extremely difficult to get rid of, and makes them very good at defending a fixed position, such as a building or a disabled vehicle. However, their Attack stat is mediocre at best, and their Speed is also terrible, leaving them at a hgue disadvantage against even a weak opponent in close-range fighting. Glaceon in the Eevee Elite Glaceon are generally the most aggressive of the seven Eeveelutions, a far cry from their counterpart Leafeon, who is the least aggressive of the seven. This aggressiveness doesn't help them much, as their weaknesses to Fire, Fighting, Steel, and Rock attacks often result in serious injury against enemies that some of the other evolutions wouldn't even look twice at. Being resistant to only Ice attacks and having a low hit point pool doesn't help them either. Luckily, those Glaceons who manage to survive their first year of fighting tend to end up as one of the more dangerous Eeveelutions. These Glaceons generally know how to get past their weaknesses, and they usually either fight from extreme ranges or learn close-quarters attacks to defend themselves. There are two general groups of Glaceons- those who are aggressive and those who aren't. The former group is the largest and packs a tremendous amount of punch, focusing on powerful ranged attacks like Ice Beam and Blizzard. They were the ones who created Flash Freeze, and they are also responsible for a number of other powerful ice signature moves. The aggressive group members tend to be very easy to trick or lead into traps, which often leads to problems for their squad members. There is also an unspoken rule banning them from becoming squad leaders for those very reasons. Fortunately, there is a smaller sub-group among the aggressive group of semi-aggressive Glaceons. They are in most ways similar to the regular aggressive ones, but are smarter about getting themselves into very bad situations. The defensive Glaceons are a very small group, numbering around one in five Glaceons. They are, however, just as tough as their aggressive counterparts. Defensive group members usually focus on support, mixing defensive attacks like Ice Wall and Ice/Frost Armor with an occasional strong ice attack. They are very effective in urban areas, being able to either wall off or ice over entire streets to prevent enemies from using them. Despite the large number of long- and medium-ranged attack moves for a Glaceon, close-quarters options are very limited. Ice Punch does very little damage most of the time, and while various punches and kicks may work against very weak opponents they won't cut it against a skilled foe. Iron Tail adds some strength, but still not much. The most effective close-ranged defense is available only to a Glaceon who has master Ice Armor, allowing them to add spikes or even sharp blades of ice to the outside of their armor. However these Glaceons are few and far between, and the armor requires a significant amount of energy to maintain, causing problems in extended battles. Glaceon are also often exemplary snipers, and they also tend to love artillery. As a result, Glaceon do very well paired with a scout. On the other hand, the aggressive Glaceons tend to be very bad (or aggressive) drivers, especially in traffic. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies